1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to signal test apparatuses, and particularly, to a signal test apparatus for testing output signals from a serial attached Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many electronic devices include serial attached SCSIs (SAS) for connecting SAS components, such as SAS hard disk drives (HDDs). A system, such as a server, may use a number of SAS HDDs to save data. After manufacturing but before shipping, the system needs to be tested. One test is to test output signals from the SAS HDDs. A common method is to use a probe of an oscillograph to contact the signal output pins of the SAS HDDs. However, the test result of this method may be inaccurate.